


哭普斯夢遊仙境

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: 修車pwp「我真的餓了真的不準沒人修車了！





	哭普斯夢遊仙境

**Author's Note:**

> *秀澈  
> *top!Joshua/bottom!S.coups

兔子。  
他看到很多兔子。

當然這麼嘈雜的地方，他也不知道自己的聲音有多大，以至於讓他看起來會有些…嚴肅。

怎麼了呢，其實他可以裝作不在乎，可惜那皺著的眉頭又沒法幫他掩飾，眼裡七彩斑斕的光也詳盡不出穩定的情緒——而且他看到洪知秀站在那女人身旁，她胸前的豐腴時不時依偎在那人握著酒杯的手肘附近，有一下沒一下地騷引著。

他也想不在乎，可聲音也都不聽話地冒出來，沒有像手機訊息一樣有撤回的可能了。

“你在幹什麼，Joshua.”

酒吧裡頭的兔子都側過腦袋望過來，猜想著這一次被找茬的人會不會比上一次那個持久些。

女人有點緊張，她鎮靜地看著周圍，又騰出沒拿皮包的手去摸電話，聲音裡卻閃著驚慌，“要報警嗎。”

“…不用。”洪知秀則是真正的鎮靜。他旋旋眼睛看了看周圍，“你先走吧，這裡沒你事了。”

她欲言又止，在吧檯上留下一張卡片便離開了。剩的只有站在原地的洪知秀，以及來者不善的“男友”。

他二話不說就挽住了那人的手腕，略帶粗魯地扯著他往裡面走，向酒保揚了揚腦袋，對方便知根知底地拉開了警戒線，VIP區。

兔子們看到這便是結束，便紛紛回到了原來的狀態。

崔勝澈沒有像過去那樣不成熟，可他還是忍著惱怒開口問了。“她是誰。”

“一個朋友。”洪知秀看著崔勝澈手裡拿著的那張卡片，  
“……剛認識的朋友。”

“我花錢讓你做你的工作，你卻在外面逍遙？”崔勝澈在空氣裡抖了抖那可憐紙片，“我難道給你的錢不夠多，讓你不能做好你的角色？”

“你在放假，勝澈，全世界都在放假。”洪知秀從口袋裡摸出一包煙，用打火機點燃了叼在嘴裡的那根，火星呲地冒出又被白煙籠過，“為什麼你會覺得我現在還要工作。”

“你不覺得你在冒犯我嗎。”

“Joshua你……”

“知秀。”洪知秀這會跟在家裡頭幾乎是兩個人，可他其實就是崔勝澈簽完合同前認識的那個男人，他就是自己僱傭的人——Joshua，一個自己捏造出來的人。合同裡面確實也明確表明，假期是不會進行這樣的“服務”的，可是……

“……我只是想你了。”崔勝澈抿了抿唇。“我也不知道我要給你多少錢，你才肯…”

在假期也給我提供那樣的“服務”。

“這不是錢的問題，”洪知秀一步一步走向他，不斷靠近的臉讓崔勝澈往椅子裡面縮了縮，最後連腦袋都側到一旁，“這是你的問題。”

“我不能沒有私人時間，這不是錢能夠買回來的…而只要上班我就是Joshua，週末我就是洪知秀。”他口中的煙味一點一點地蔓出來，是淡淡的薄荷香氣，崔勝澈並不討厭的味道。

他很想吻他。崔勝澈依舊沒有回頭，只懂靜靜地眨眼，任由悲傷爬上漂亮的睫毛，乾巴巴地開口，“好吧……洪知秀，好吧。”

“你贏了。”他苦澀地嚥下了自己的寂寞，試圖推開對方，離開這個傷心之地。

“我可以給你，你想要的話。”

崔勝澈想要起來的腿僵硬了一下，“什麼？”

“不過不是作為Joshua，只是作為洪知秀。”

噢，是在問自己想不想要。答案當然是肯定的，不然他也不會突然之間就陷入與對方唇齒交纏的境界，那股薄荷味侵佔著他，短暫時間內讓他忘記了一切，包括他怎麼被抱上沙發，以及洪知秀是怎麼脫掉他的褲子的。

“等等、Josh…呃…知秀，潤滑在……”

“你需要嗎？”洪知秀抹了抹他後面，手指上的滑膩一片。“我以為你只是想要我。”

“我是想，我想Joshua…嗯、嗯額啊…等、一下…”崔勝澈嗡動著唇，眼睛打顫的樣子一如既往地讓洪知秀感到滿足，除了他嘴裡的稱呼。

“試著糾正一下吧，趁我現在還在用手。”洪知秀輕蔑地說著，復而加以一指擴入那冒汁的穴庭，又模仿著性交抽插著，行如指姦般進犯他。

崔勝澈的前面衣襬遮著，隆起之勢卻如同敏感的身體一樣暴露的體無完膚。他太想要，以至於他幾次都不住地想要伸出手去擼射自己，就好像前幾個夜晚他這麼做的一樣。

“沒自己在家玩過嗎，明明Joshua也給你留了玩具不是嗎。”他感覺到了那份惡劣，近似的，卻又不完全是那個人的惡劣。

“沒有、沒有玩過……”他畏畏縮縮地開口。

“為什麼不玩。”洪知秀又加了個手指，另一只手則用觸摸去點燃崔勝澈的全身各處，好讓等會進去的時候崔勝澈別喊的讓整個VIP區都聽到了。

“因為、會上癮的…。”

“那手淫就不會？”洪知秀抓住他那想要偷偷自慰的手，又三指併入頂向穴心，崔勝澈呻吟著夾緊了腿，就那樣射在了兩人交疊在一起的手上。

崔勝澈喘著氣，睜著的眼跟閉上沒有什麼區別，都看不清東西，只能靠著勉強沒被快感擊潰的聽力去聽洪知秀說的話。“平時Joshua在的時候，我也沒見你射的那麼快啊。”

他在羞辱自己。明明他們彼此都清楚，Joshua和洪知秀就是同一個人。

見自己沒反應，洪知秀將他抱到地上，強迫可憐的人兒跪在粉刷了白漆的墻前——他的雙腿仍然無法控制地顫抖著。雙手被迫反剪在身後並用領帶綁起，崔勝澈嗆著喘著，在快感消失的臨界點被進入了些許，又在疼痛中被那人喚醒了意識。

“知秀……輕、嗯呼…不要疼…嗚……”他最怕的是痛感，哪怕身後人是作為Joshua的身份給他的腦門來一下，他都會嚇得閉緊眼睛，不過不管是哪一次，那樣的舉動都是以擦邊球的形式告終。

崔勝澈雖然不是初次感受到痛，但他從未試過自己喊著疼的同時，後面的人還會繼續動作，任由自己在前面放聲呻吟也全然不顧。

他想引起他的注意，卻無助地發現現在自己在做的事無異於《狼來了》——好似過去和Joshua喊疼，Joshua信了；而現在大灰狼真的來了，任他怎麼喊都沒人救他了。

你會珍惜疼的。洪知秀這麼對他說，因為快樂真的很容易滿溢，瀰漫，讓他陷入忘我——相比崔勝澈自己捏造出的那個溫柔角色Joshua，他能給他更多不一樣的體驗。

早就該這麼做了，洪知秀想到。壓著崔勝澈的身子，讓他胸前的凸起抵在了冰涼的墻體上，強迫他雙膝跪穩以方便進入，每每向上一點，裡面的褶皺都會一層一層破開，濕潤腸壁來回擠壓著熟悉的器官，卻來不及臨摹它的形狀。

“嗚咳、呃嗯……不要這樣…”身前的人得不到那器物的駐留，沮喪地靠著墻呻吟著，一音一節都讓洪知秀精神抖擻。

“不要怎樣？”他含了含崔勝澈泛紅的耳垂，又張嘴啃咬那白皙的脖頸，復而舔吻後頸心處——任誰都覬覦已久的那枚黑痣，“想我進去？”

“嗯、嗯……”垂下頭的可憐幼兔小聲嗚咽著，“想、……”他斷斷續續地張嘴，涎水都興奮地從下巴尖落至地面，“想讓知秀、插……插進、裡面……”

餘光只是輕輕瞟那人的表情，就能知道他每一個骯臟想法。洪知秀也不清楚前一個人是怎麼調教他的，可在崔勝澈的身體越來越往下垂落時，他不得不把他的腰立了起來。“呃、嗯嗯......”

熱度跟緊繃感鋪天蓋地而來，而崔勝澈感覺自己被塞了個滿滿當當——這個體位的角度快頂到他的胃，他的心臟，他的喉嚨。直至頂到他精神崩潰邊緣，“哈啊、啊啊...洪知秀......”

不過他沒有繼續動，反而掐了掐那飽滿多汁的臀瓣，耳邊縈繞那無意中傷他人自尊的話，“這麼想要，自己動吧。”

崔勝澈根本不想聽他說自己累了的那一套，以最微小的角度抬起了自己的屁股，又徐徐地往下坐去；在幾次反復中便食髓知味，毫不自知地吞吃著那灼熱的柱體，嘴邊也嚶嚶哼哼著，兩張嘴都停不下來地想要服侍後面的人。

寬厚的手掌溫柔地撫上自己的那一刻時，崔勝澈差點有了他是Joshua的幻覺，隨即被迫揚起脖頸狠戾挺進，這幾下算是橫衝直撞，在敏感處挨到重擊的那幾下他便醒覺後者只是一個支配欲旺盛的渾蛋罷了。

——可崔勝澈竟該死的迷戀這種愛恨交織的感覺。聚集在他體內的熱量已經厚重到了不可思議的地步，他祈禱自己不會再感到空虛了。在那手掌的帶領下偏了偏腦袋，不妙被洪知秀吻上了自己的水潤唇瓣，有意誘惑般地探出舌肉，濕漉漉的睫毛耷拉在眼角邊，委屈模樣盡態極妍。

墻體上的漆皮被那舒服踡起的手指蹭入了甲內，儘管洪知秀鬆開了他的手，他的上身仍幾近要跟墻面磨皮，已經被捏至微紅的乳頭挺立在淫糜的空氣裡，時不時擦過冰冷墻體又再次紅腫起來。

洪知秀沒理他的抗議，圈住他的下體緩慢套弄。被情慾燒熱的手從根部一直撫揉到頂端，每一下捏蹭都燙得懷裡的人嚇得顫抖，又嗚咽著將自己的小手握成拳，連指節都在墻上磨紅了。

“疼嗎，勝澈。”溫柔蜜嗓讓人發不起火。崔勝澈疼得厲害，他倔強地搖頭，身體也不敢往後靠，生怕自己失去支撐釘在後者的分身上。

洪知秀也不慍不火，嘴上雖溫柔體貼，手卻像司空見慣一般前後夾擊起他那脆弱敏感的身體，直逼崔勝澈向自己的慾望投降，“…shua、不……”

他又叫錯了。掛著眼淚被洪知秀擰過了身子，體內的巨物趁此又進去了好長一截，崔勝澈差點瀕潮，硬生生地被洪知秀截斷了。“額哼、嗯、嗯……”

他哀憐地推搡著洪知秀的手，可後者只是扯下了領帶纏緊了崔勝澈的莖體，手勉力地攬動他那精壯的腰，直直往他的前列腺碾了過去。崔勝澈被激地弓起了腰，呻吟同身體一並碾成碎片，害怕地要去握住洪知秀的手，貼合在他手上的舉措像是一種無聲妥協。

他哭著又用手去夠那條領帶——這回洪知秀沒有阻攔他，桃花眼溫和地看著他那小狗狗一般流轉的黑眸，“勝澈想去就去吧。”

“知秀、知秀…”他把腦袋縮在鎖骨邊，用黏膩的不能再黏膩的聲音楚楚可憐地望他，“知秀、…在裡面…”

洪知秀饒有興趣地看著他那欲拒還迎的樣子，故意伏腰壓了壓那敏感的地方，惹得崔勝澈痙攣地拽住了洪知秀——他學聰明了，用盡自己的蠻力將那分身囫圇含到了最深，乾脆地將人整個抱住，洪知秀配合地顛顛他的身體，還沒動幾下就聽到崔勝澈那情色不已的喘息聲。

崔勝澈在洪知秀懷裡癱軟了下去，體內也受到擠壓而噴湧出淫水和精液，流得地板都晶晶發亮，洪知秀上下抽動了幾下，崔勝澈在餘韻中嗯嗯啊啊的回應著，毫無判斷力地動了幾下腰胯自我取悅。

“還想再做一次嗎，勝澈。”既然人到了這個地步，洪知秀也不介意趁人之危了，把那條不稱職的領帶扔到一邊，水聲攪動又衝入崔勝澈愚鈍的腦內。

“嗯、嗯……shua啊…嚶額…知嗯、秀……”

**Author's Note:**

> 兔子好吃你就多吃❤


End file.
